


Rozmowy w Simpson’s na Strandzie

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes nie spodziewa się szczęśliwego zakończenia, ale może wszystko i tak skończy się dobrze? Opowiadanie osadzone na wczesnym etapie ich znajomości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozmowy w Simpson’s na Strandzie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Conversations at Simpson's-in-the-Strand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005553) by [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne). 



Była prawie północ; ogień w kominku przygasł wolno i został z niego niemal wyłącznie żar. Kuliłem się w fotelu, obserwując Watsona spod leniwie opuszczonych powiek. On siedział przy swoim biurku, segregując dokumenty i notatki, które zgromadził w związku ze sprawą, którą zajmowaliśmy się w tym tygodniu. Napięcie w pokoju było prawie namacalne. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy ostatnio pozwoliłem sobie na to uczucie – to odurzające oczekiwanie na nadejście rozkoszy. Staliśmy oto na progu przedsięwzięcia, które miało nieodwołalnie odmienić naszą partnerską relację w sposób, którego zupełnie nie potrafiłem przewidzieć. Dziwne, ale ta niepewność wywoływała dreszcz radosnej ekscytacji. Watson uniósł głowę i popatrzył na mnie, a ja poczułem, jak rwie mi się oddech.

Dla niewtajemniczonego obserwatora wyglądał najzupełniej spokojnie. Jego ręce chirurga nie drżały, tylko spokojnie wykonywały swoje zadanie. Tylko to, jak od czasu do czasu drgało mu jabłko Adama, kiedy przełykał, zdradzało, jak bardzo czeka na to, co będzie dalej – wiedziałem, że tak samo jak ja.

Wróciliśmy do domu bardzo późno. Pani Hudson zostawiła nam rozpalony ogień i poszła się położyć; przez te sześć miesięcy, które już u niej mieszkałem, przyzwyczaiła się, że wstaję i kładę się spać o dziwnych porach. Od kiedy Watson zaczął towarzyszyć mi w rozwiązywaniu zagadek kryminalnych, godziny jego snu i posiłków stały się równie nieregularne.

Zamknąłem oczy i tylko siedziałem, słuchając, jak od czasu do czasu trzaska ogień lub szeleści papier. Mieliśmy za sobą długi i udany dzień. Sprawa – czwarta, w której uczestniczył Watson – okazała się stanowić nie lada wyzwanie, a Watson i policjanci byli pod należytym wrażeniem tego, jak zidentyfikowałem mordercę – ci ostatni niechętnie, ten pierwszy otwarcie.

Sprawa obejmowała prasę drukarską do produkcji fałszywych obligacji bankowych, ciało, porzucone na dziedzińcu towarzystwa adwokacko-sędziowskiego, i szkołę dla młodych maszynistek, a był w nią zamieszany syn kanclerza skarbu. Swój koniec znalazła w niewielkim składzie towarowym na tak zwanej Psiej Wyspie w East Endzie. Skontaktowałem się z Lestrade’em i poleciłem mu spotkać się tam ze mną i dokonać aresztowań. Skład był dobrze strzeżony, ale Lestrade i jego ludzie mieli przewagę liczebną. Nie minęło kilka minut, a przedostaliśmy się do serca budynku, gdzie zaszył się przywódca bandy.

— Aresztuję cię za zamordowanie Matthiasa Stokesa, adwokata — oznajmił Lestrade i zanurkował, jako że odpowiedź otrzymał w postaci gradu pocisków.

Wywiązała się intensywna, lecz krótka strzelanina. Człowiek ten był sam jeden przeciwko nam wielu i niebawem nam uległ. Dwie minuty później byliśmy z powrotem na ulicy, prowadząc za sobą cały sznur skutych opryszków. Rozejrzałem się za Watsonem i zobaczyłem, jak klęczy na ziemi, opatrując ranę postrzałową, jaką odniósł jeden z fałszerzy. Podczas gdy Lestrade wykrzykiwał rozkazy do swoich ludzi, ja oparłem się o mur i zapaliłem papierosa, przyglądając się, jak Watson szybkimi, sprawnymi ruchami obwiązuje rannemu nogę.

Zdaje mi się, że straciłem głowę dla Watsona, patrząc, jak wyjmuje z rany kulę. Zawsze ciągnęło mnie do mężczyzn kompetentnych, a Watson był doskonałym lekarzem. Kiedy wojsko odesłało go do kraju, poniosło tylko stratę; ja zyskałem. Jednak przez te sześć miesięcy, które go znałem, jego zdrowie ogromnie się poprawiło i czasami zastanawiałem się, czy nie spróbuje wrócić w taki czy inny sposób do czynnej służby. Miałem nadzieję, że nie.

Posiadanie towarzysza i powiernika było dla mnie doświadczeniem dziwnym i nowym. Z początku delektowałem się po prostu możnością popisywania się przed nim. Później zorientowałem się, że nie muszę tego robić. Nie musiałem bez przerwy zapewniać mu rozrywki ani robić na nim wrażenia, żeby go przy sobie zatrzymać. Mogłem pozwolić, żeby zobaczył, jak przegrywam, i nie stracić go. Może to właśnie wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że budzi we mnie zachwyt coś więcej niż kształt jego szczęki i te fachowe dłonie.

Do tego czasu przyjechały już wozy policyjne, a tuż za nimi ambulans. Spojrzałem na Watsona, który pakował swoją torbę lekarską.

— Kolacja w Simpson’s? — zaproponowałem.

Zawahał się.

— Pan Custer-Beddington wypisze mi jutro rano okrągły czek — przypomniałem mu.

Custer-Beddington był to ów syn kanclerza skarbu, za którego pośrednictwem zetknęliśmy się ze sprawą.

— W takim razie chętnie — zgodził się skwapliwie Watson.

Kiedy siadaliśmy do stołu w restauracji, dalej myślałem o Custerze-Beddingtonie. Był to człowiek przystojny, a Watson wyraźnie go ujął, co on dał mu dyskretnie do zrozumienia. Nie podjąłbym takiego ryzyka z mężczyzną, którego nie znam, wiedząc, że tak blisko współpracuje z policją, ale Custer-Beddington uznał chyba, że ewentualne korzyści są tego ryzyka warte.

Patrzyłem, jak Watson uprzejmie, lecz stanowczo – i równie dyskretnie – odrzuca awanse Custera-Beddingtona. Nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem jakoś teraz tę sprawę skomentować. Jaka konwersacja by z tego wynikła – pouczająca czy niebezpieczna?

Naturalnie wiedziałem już, że gusta Watsona skłaniają się w niekonwencjonalnym kierunku. Była to zaledwie jedna z wielu rzeczy, których szybko dowiedziałem się na jego temat w czasie pierwszych kilku dni, jakie ze sobą spędziliśmy. Później dałem mu się domyślić, że moje własne upodobania są może podobne. Rozmawialiśmy nawet na ten temat kilka razy, zwykle klucząc w słowach, ale i – tylko jeden raz – wprost.

Tę ostatnią rozmowę odbyliśmy zresztą w tej samej restauracji. Znaliśmy się wtedy od ledwo trzech miesięcy.

Wtedy również świętowaliśmy rozwiązanie sprawy, która zakończyła się przywróceniem pewnego porwanego księgowego na łono jego uradowanej małżonki. Przy przystawkach szczęśliwa para najwyraźniej dalej zajmowała myśli Watsona.

— Muszę wyznać, że miło było zobaczyć radość pani Leicester — zauważył. Byłem całkiem pewny, że słyszę w jego głosie nutę tęsknoty.

W czasie ostatnich kilku miesięcy zadbałem o to, żeby jak najbardziej szczegółowo przekopać się przez przeszłość Watsona. Wiedziałem, że raz był zaręczony, ale nigdy się nie ożenił. Sądziłem, że jest całkiem prawdopodobne, iż kiedyś to zrobi. Niejeden mężczyzna o jego skłonnościach zawarł małżeństwo co najmniej przeciętnie udane, jeśli nie bardziej.

— Brzmi to tak, jakbyś był zazdrosny — powiedziałem lekkim tonem. — Bez obaw, doktorze. Nie wątpię, że takiego przystojnego jegomościa jak ty prędko porwie jakaś czarująca młoda dama.

Popatrzył na mnie, unosząc do góry jedną brew.

— Mówisz to poważnie, Holmes? Przyznaję, że zazdroszczę im bliskości, ale nie uwierzę, żeby człowiek tak spostrzegawczy i uważny jak ty sądził, że pragnę „czarującej młodej damy”.

Na kilka sekund przy naszym stoliku zapadła martwa cisza. Ukryłem zaskoczenie, upijając łyk wina. Tak naprawdę to nie spodziewałem się, że będziemy na ten temat rozmawiać otwarcie.

Wreszcie powiedziałem ironicznie:

— Nie, nie uważam, jakobyś przejawiał wiele większe zainteresowanie czarującymi młodymi damami niż ja.

Po tych słowach z kącików oczu zniknęło mu napięcie i zobaczyłem, jak delikatnie, niemal niedostrzegalnie rozluźniają mu się mięśnie ramion. Czy naprawdę spodziewał się, że zareaguję na jego słowa udawanym przerażeniem? Całkiem możliwe – nie znał mnie wtedy jeszcze za dobrze.

— Mimo to — dodałem — obstaję przy tym, co powiedziałem. Domyślam się, że i tak bardzo niewiele małżeństw opiera się na szczerych uczuciach małżonków.

W twarzy Watsona, jak zwykle pełnej ekspresji, dał się bardzo wyraźnie dojrzeć jego sprzeciw wobec tej myśli. Wąsy zadrgały mu z irytacji.

— Czasem boję się, że przez tę pracę masz straszliwie spaczony obraz świata, Holmes.

— Możliwe.

Spotkało mnie za to z jego strony niezadowolone chrząknięcie. Nie dałem się jednak sprowokować do dalszej rozmowy na ten temat. Po chwili Watson wrócił do poprzedniego tematu, bardzo ściszając głos.

— Tak czy inaczej, wątpię, żebym się kiedyś ożenił.

— Czyżby?

— Byłoby to szalenie niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do damy, z którą miałbym się związać. Nikogo nie mógłbym prosić o coś takiego, chyba że w bardzo szczególnych okolicznościach.

Jakże to osobliwe, omawiać takie rzeczy, i to jeszcze pośrodku sali pełnej ludzi. Gwar rozmów sprawiał jednak, że nie można nas było przypadkiem podsłuchać. Wydawało mi się wręcz, że jest to bezpieczniejsze miejsce do rozmowy na ten temat niż nasz własny salon – bezpieczniejsze w tym sensie, że konwersacja siłą rzeczy nie mogła stać się zbyt pogłębiona ani zbyt niebezpieczna.

Teraz to ja spojrzałem na Watsona z uniesioną brwią.

— A jednak do tego tęsknisz. Dlaczego? Naprawdę, drogi przyjacielu, jesteś aż takim niewolnikiem powszechnie panującej mody?

Energicznie pokręcił głową. Siedział teraz nachylony ku mnie, a twarz ożywiało mu silne przekonanie, że ma rację.

— Nie chodzi tylko o dostosowanie się do konwencji — oświadczył uparcie. — Czy nie widzisz, że jest coś niezwykle pociągającego we wzajemnym oddaniu? Stabilność, pomoc, niezłomna przyjaźń w zdrowiu i w chorobie. — Urwał na moment i zapatrzył się na zatłoczoną salę, po czym jego wzrok ponownie skupił się na mnie. — Nigdy o tym nie myślałeś, Holmes?

— O małżeństwie? Zdecydowanie nie.

— Nie miałem na myśli małżeństwa, nie dokładnie. — Znów urwał, wyraźnie zbierając myśli. — Wiesz, kiedy byłem młodszy, miałem bliskiego przyjaciela – bardzo bliskiego przyjaciela. Jak ja, studiował medycynę. Rozumiesz, jak sądzę, co dla siebie nawzajem znaczyliśmy. Myślałem, że będziemy mieć siebie na zawsze.

— Ale zdaje się, że tak się nie stało — zauważyłem bardziej oschle, niż zamierzałem.

Posłał mi niespodziewany zakłopotany uśmiech.

— Och, w końcu oddaliliśmy się od siebie. Byliśmy strasznie młodzi, kiedy się znaliśmy. Gdy skończyliśmy studia, on wyjechał otworzyć praktykę w Lancashire. Chodziło mi o to, że od tamtego czasu szukam tego, co, jak wtedy sądziłem, było możliwe z nim.

Sam nigdy nawet nie rozważałem takiej możliwości.

— Nie całkiem taki jest los inwertyty, prawda? — zapytałem niezbyt poważnie.

Watson zmarszczył czoło.

— W takim razie co jest naszym udziałem? Potajemne spotkania w odległych zakątkach Hyde Parku i obleśne schadzki w hotelikach przy stacjach kolejowych?

Właśnie, pomyślałem, ale Watson nie to chyba chciał usłyszeć. Zamiast się odzywać, gestem zaproponowałem, że naleję mu jeszcze kieliszek wina.

Przez prawie trzy miesiące żaden z nas nie wracał do tematu.

Jednak dziś wieczorem raz jeszcze jedliśmy kolację w tej samej restauracji, a ja myślałem o Custerze-Beddingtonie.

Dobrze rozumiałem, że Watson mógł go pociągać. Od kilku miesięcy z mieszaniną fascynacji i oszołomienia obserwowałem zmiany, jakie zachodziły w moim własnym sercu. Bardzo chętnie napisałbym monografię na temat procesu zakochiwania się, gdybym go tylko najpierw zrozumiał. Ale pewne aspekty tematu pozostawały dla mnie zupełną tajemnicą. W przeszłości zawsze zadawałem się ze spokojnymi, dyskretnymi, ostrożnymi mężczyznami, z którymi w razie konieczności mogłem szybko i łatwo zerwać kontakt. Watson był z pewnością dyskretny i ostrożny, poza tym jednak w niczym nie przypominał wyboru, jakiego dokonałoby moje racjonalne ja. Był zbyt życzliwy ludziom, zbyt troskliwy, o wiele za bystry, drań – a przede wszystkim już był mi zbyt bliski.

Akurat kiedy moje rozmyślania doszły do tego punktu, zjawiły się nasze dania, wyrywając nas obu z zamyślenia, w które popadliśmy.

Jak tylko kelner znalazł się poza zasięgiem głosu, ponownie zwróciłem się do Watsona.

— Zdaje się, że przypadłeś do serca synowi kanclerza, staruszku.

Watson tylko się skrzywił.

— Niestety tak.

— Nie kusiło cię?

Watson był raczej zaskoczony, że nawiązuję do sprawy wprost, i nic dziwnego, ale odpowiedział, nie ociągając się.

— Chyba wspominałem już, że nie odpowiadają mi potajemne schadzki w podłych hotelikach. Poza tym… — Urwał, a potem wzruszył lekko ramionami i mówił dalej: — prawie nie zwróciłem na niego uwagi.

— O?

— A jak miałem go zauważyć, kiedy tuż obok byłeś ty, jak zawsze genialny?

Powiedział to tonem tak rzeczowym, że już bardziej się nie dało. Znieruchomiałem z kieliszkiem na w pół uniesionym do ust.

Siedzieliśmy tak w milczeniu przez kilka sekund. Watson wydawał mi się całkiem spokojny, a policzki pokrywał mu tylko najlżejszy rumieniec, który można by niemal przypisać winu i panującemu w sali ciepłu.

Ostrożnie odstawiłem kieliszek na stół.

— Ja również bardzo cię podziwiam — powiedziałem, a nie przyszło mi to łatwo.

Słysząc to, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Tak, tak właśnie myślałem — powiedział.

Była to cała jego reakcja, za którą dostał ode mnie smętne spojrzenie.

— Watson, bardziej pochlebiłoby to mojemu ego, gdybyś wyglądał na nieco bardziej zadowolonego tym obrotem rzeczy – albo przynajmniej gdyby cię on jakoś poruszył.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— Oczywiście, że jest mi miło, Holmes. Ale wszystko to czysta abstrakcja, nieprawdaż? Ewidentnie myślałeś już o tym, czy by nie obrócić swego podziwu w czyn, i odrzuciłeś ten pomysł.

Ten człowiek nigdy nie przestanie mnie zdumiewać, pomyślałem.

— To prawda — przyznałem. Po chwili zastanowienia dodałem brutalnie: — Złożyłem na szali szansę na kilka chwil rozkoszy i niedogodność, jaką byłaby konieczność znalezienia nowego mieszkania albo nowego współlokatora. I otrzymałem taki wynik, jakiego się domyśliłeś.

Watson kiwnął spokojnie głową i wrócił do swojej wołowiny po burgundzku. Znałem go na tyle dobrze, by móc stwierdzić, że jest o wiele bardziej wzburzony, niż stara się okazywać.

Ja też sięgnąłem po nóż i widelec, ale po zaledwie sekundzie upuściłem je z brzękiem z powrotem na talerz.

— Watson.

Podniósł wzrok.

— Kiedy podejmowałem tę decyzję, jeszcze cię tak naprawdę nie znałem. — Przełknąłem ślinę, czując w gardle nagłą, niespodziewaną suchość. — Jak sądzę, popełniłem błąd.

Watson wykrzywił usta w grymasie żalu.

— Przeciwnie, Holmes, myślę, że mogła to być słuszna decyzja.

Gwar restauracyjnej sali przycichł mi w uszach, jakby go nie było. Słyszałem tylko Watsona, nasłuchiwałem tylko jego odpowiedzi na moje następne pytanie.

— Dlaczego? — spytałem go więc.

Wolno pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok.

— Gdybyśmy… gdybyśmy coś wspólnie zaczęli, wszedłbyś w to, zakładając, że pewnego dnia się to rozsypie, a my pójdziemy każdy w swoją stronę. Czyż nie tak?

Nie mogłem zaprzeczyć.

Smutny grymas jego ust wyraźnie mówił: „Sam widzisz”.

Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem ani nie spodziewałem się, że będę kiedyś w takiej sytuacji. Aż do tej chwili byłem przekonany, że wcale tego nie pragnę, a już na pewno mogę się bez tego obyć.

Przełknąłem.

— Watson. — Głos miałem bardziej schrypnięty, niż się spodziewałem. — Nie mogę ci obiecać, że będę aż takim jak ty optymistą, ale… pozwól mi spróbować.

Rozluźnił się, jakby tylko na te słowa czekał. Wypuścił z płuc długi, powolny oddech.

— Dobrze.

— Naprawdę?

Skinął głową.

— Proszę cię tylko, żebyś spróbował.

Teraz już uśmiechał się szeroko, podobnie jak ja; było to silniejsze ode mnie. Wziąłem głęboki, drżący oddech. Nagle pożałowałem jednak, że jesteśmy w tłumie ludzi.

Kiedy Watson znów się odezwał, opowiedział mi o artykule, który przeczytał w zeszłym tygodniu w czasopiśmie Berlińskiego Towarzystwa Fizjologicznego; dostarczał on nareszcie niezbitych dowodów na poparcie tezy, według której gruźlica nie jest dziedziczna, tylko powodowana przez jakiś żywy organizm. Chwyciłem się skwapliwie tego tematu, wdzięczny, że zagaił. Dokończyliśmy posiłek, oddając się fascynującej dyskusji nad społecznymi i medycznymi aspektami suchot, czyli tak zwanej choroby romantycznej, która to dyskusja towarzyszyła nam jeszcze w dorożce, wiozącej nas do domu.

Teraz nareszcie byliśmy z powrotem na Baker Street. Siedziałem skulony w fotelu przy kominku, patrząc, jak Watson śpiesznie sprząta swoje papiery. Zdawało mi się, że na wpół słyszalna w salonie nuta niecierpliwego wyczekiwania rozbrzmiewa w rytm mojego pulsu.

Watson schował na miejsce ostatni dokument i odłożył pióro, którym robił na szybko jakieś notatki. Wstał; ja zrobiłem to samo.

Staliśmy, patrząc jeden na drugiego.

— Idę się położyć, Watson — powiedziałem. — Przyjdziesz?

Uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie, cudnie.

— Oczywiście.

Nigdy nie wierzyłem w szczęśliwe zakończenia, ale może wiara Watsona będzie dość silna za nas obu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga Autorki:
> 
> Inspiracją do napisania tego opowiadania był ten oto tekst z filmu „Prywatne życie Sherlocka Holmesa”: „…będziemy się nadal potajemnie widywać w odległych zakątkach Hyde Parku, w poczekalniach podmiejskich stacyjek…” Jednak z dokładnością do tego „Rozmowy…” nie mają z tym filmem żadnego związku, poza tym oczywiście, że jedno i drugie jest o Holmesie…


End file.
